Kyon and Haruhi's Daughter
by BeBe says hi
Summary: Future fic. Kyon and Haruhi are married, and discover something sincerely amazing about their daughter.


**BeBe: Yes! I do own **_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya! **_**I do! I do!**

**Koizumi: *with smile still on face* You shouldn't lie, BeBe.**

**BeBe: SHUT UP KOIZUMI! JUST STAND THERE AND BE EYE CANDY LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO!**

**(points to corner, Koizumi does so.)**

**BeBe: Now, back to my daydreaming. *closes eyes* I do own it! Yes! Yes!**

**Kyon: Contrary to what she dreams, BeBe does not own **_**The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.**_

**BeBe: *glares* Kyon…. *points to corner next to Koizumi* Now, enjoy the story!**

* * *

It had been many years since Kyon, Haruhi and the rest of them were in high school and the SOS Brigade. Mikuru Asahina had returned to her time plane shortly after the other four members graduated, Yuki Nagato went back to the Data Integration Thought Entity, Itsuki Koizumi traveled around, doing his Esper duties and checking in on them ever once in a while.

Kyon and Haruhi, however, lived a much very different life. They grew up like many other regular humans, fallen in love, and gotten married. A few years after the happy day, they'd had their first child. A little golden eyed girl which they named Kyoko-partially after her father, and partially after Ryoko Asakura because-even though she tried to kill him-Kyon still felt slightly bad for her. After that, they'd had another little girl, which they'd named after Yuki-I don't think you have to guess who they named her after.

Little Kyoko had grown up to be a very beautiful girl with long red hair. She looked vaguely familiar, but neither Kyon nor Haruhi could ever really place where they knew her from. Yuki got her mothers silky brown hair and father's slightly tanned skin. Each one of them was beautiful in their own way-Yuki had the bad girl act going for her, and Kyoko looked like a cute little girl who could do no wrong.

As the girls were growing up, their parents told them stories about when they were teenagers. They told about their friends, Mikuru Asahina, the time traveler, Itsuki Koizumi, the Esper, and Yuki Nagato, the alien. At this point, Kyoko and Kyon both knew that all these things really existed-Kyoko belonged to an organization that dealt with time travel-but to Haruhi and Yuki, they were just stories.

They would often get postcards from Koizumi-really, just to throw Haruhi and Yuki off track. He had married an American Esper named Terra, and had a daughter named CeCe who had her mother's blonde hair, and always wore a smile on her face just like her father. The three of them came to visit every holiday, and seemed to be almost as big of a part of the family as Kyon's and Haruhi's parents. So, it didn't really surprise anyone when CeCe turned out to be an Esper, as well.

CeCe and Kyoko were very good friends. Even when CeCe was out fighting those monsters in Closed Spaces, instead of hanging out at her house, they would email each other back and forth for days.

Which was why they were all there the day that Kyoko was to be sent on some special mission into the past. Kyon and the three of them stood out of ear shot, watching as Kyoko got her mission plans.

They stood in silence as she read through her information. Her eyes grew wide, before being covered by her bangs as her shoulders started to shake in an ironic laugh sort of way. Kyon was confused-what was so wrong with her mission? She asked her superior something, who nodded, before moving over to Kyon.

"What is it?" Kyon asked, comfortingly, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kyoko shook her head, before thrusting the paper up to him, "Just read it."

He opened the file, reading it over, before his eyes grew wide. Oh, god. Was this the truth? He felt so sick! _Felt _sick? He _was _sick! He felt about ready to puke! The girl… the girl he'd had a crush on, had seen his future wife change was… was…

He couldn't even finish the sentence.

For, on Kyoko's mission file, it read:

**Time plane: Early 21****st**** century  
****Object: Haruhi Suzumiya  
****City, Country: Tokyo, Japan  
****Code Name: Mikurua Asahina.**

* * *

**BeBe: I came up with this idea after seeing the movie. I was watching the part where the two Asahinas were crying over Kyon who'd just gotten stabbed by Asakura, and was like… Woah! What if Asahina ended up being his and Haruhi's daughter?! He'd feel like such a pervert!**

**Kyon: WHAT THE HELL?! I'M NOT MISS. ASAHINA'S FATHER!**

**BeBe: *rolls eyes* That's why it's called a fanfic.**

**Kyon: Whatever. You still don't own the show.**

**BeBe: Get. Back. In. The. CORNER!**


End file.
